ff_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuna
'' |japva= |engva= |race=Half-Human and Half-Al Bhed |age= *X: 17 *X-2: 19 |height=5'3" (161 cm) |eye color=Blue (left) and green (right) |hair color=Brown |laterality=Right-handed |home=Bevelle (birthplace), Besaid |weapons= *X: Staff (staffs) *X-2: Tiny Bee (guns) |ultimate weapons=X: Nirvana |limit breaks= *X: Grand Summon *X-2: Great Whirl }} Yuna is the main female protagonist of and . She is daughter of High Summoner and unnamed Al Bhed woman, both deceased. Cid is her uncle and Rikku along with Brother are her cousins. In her first game she decided to destroy Sin which she achieved, and in the sequel she embarks on journey on finding more information about man from the sphere who resembles her lost love. Original creation Yuna is kind, young woman educated by priests of Yevon, religion of Spira. When she became summoner she met Tidus and embarked with him and her companions on pilgrimage intending to defeat Sin, embodiment of all evil Spirans done by throwing away life of hard-working people and becoming entertainment-looking people. During her travels he meets wide range of characters: either good or bad. One of them is Maester Seymour Guado who seeks to become Fayth for Final Summoning and learn to control Sin from within. Yuna along her journey changed from blinded believer bigot to rationally thinking woman. When she defeated Sin in her father's place, her two friends had to vanish. In Final Fantasy X-2, Yuna departs on journey to find Tidus as sphere given by Kimahri to her as it gave her hope that he (Tidus) might be still somewhere in Spira. As she travels she unveils the horrible truth of Yevon machina called Vegnagun held deep within Bevelle. Many later events are connected to her visit in Bevelle Underground. She finally decided to go to the Farplane and there she convicted Shuyin, man lost to war, that his lost lover still loves him even after their death. In the end, she is reunited with Tidus. Final Fantasy X: International + Last Mission release allows to hear an extended information about how Yuna is living with Tidus; for example she says that she is happy while inventing new dishes during meal preparations for her lover. Game appearances ''Chronidia Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Dreams Yuna, along with Tidus and Auron, makes appearance as villagers on an isle village. She retains her summoner attire from ''Final Fantasy X, and is able to summon and cast White Magic spells. ''CosmoFFolitan Adventure Yuna is minor character in ''CosmoFFolitan Adventure. Yuna is indirectly mentioned by Tidus during final of Vivi's episode stating that he had to give up and start to care of himself to make Yuna happy. He is very mad of this. She also makes visual cameo during final episode's Date in the Dark event. She is one of free candidates for Squall. During the program she says she must defeat Sin. During the end of episode, Rikku's voice interrupts the program informing Yuna about sphere waves coming from . Few moments later Yuna spherechanges into Gunner and leaves the program. Category:Final Fantasy series characters